Watched Affair
by Kairinu-sama
Summary: a fic for nighinvisible's story Taken Down a Few Notches. NejixSakura.


Sequel thinger to Taken Down a Few Notches by nighinvisible

This is a Neji/Sakura fic, based on the story TDAFN (above)

Story Start:

After leaving Neji at Sasuke's place, to watch over the Uchiha and Inuzuka, Sakura went home to sleep, but couldn't. Instead, she paced her room, concentrating on her thoughts of the extremely hot, Hyuuga Neji, and on her footing (her floor's a mess). She'd have to confront him about it. Tomo—no sometimes, maybe tomorrow...

After the two boys went upstairs, Neji scrambled up and ran out of the house. He was happy it was dark; no one was out to see his blush. The Hyuuga sat down on a small bench and found himself thinking of a kunoichi with roseate hair, jade eyes, creamy skin...soft, warm—he stopped his train of thought before it turned erotic. Just why, was Haruno Sakura on his mind? Why would the innocent, modest, sexy—no! He had to stop thinking so much. He got up and walked home, to his quaint little apartment. Coincidentally the same area of Sakura's own.

**The next day**

**(Subliminal message: READ TAKEN DOWN A FEW NOTCHES by nighinvisible)**

Sakura stalked the streets, her determined, green eyes scanning everyone around her. She spotted his chakra aura in a field away from town. Guarding her own chakra aura, she ran towards Neji.

Hiding in the trees, Sakura watched the Hyuuga. She blushed, remembering the night before at Sasuke's, when Neji held her. His arms were so strong, she felt so safe...she jumped and landed on his shoulders, covering his eyes with her hands.

Neji had been training himself when he felt a weight on his shoulders and hands over his eyes.

"Guess who..." a soft voice whispered in his ear. Warm breath caressing his skin.

A name came to his mind; he opened his mouth to reprimand the ninja on him. "Sakura..." the name slipped past his lips unintentionally.

He felt the nin on him lean forward and soft lips pushed against his forehead, and his eyes were uncovered. He could now see the pink locks framing her face as she looked at him, hunched over his head. She smiled, her lips breaking contact with his forehead. She flipped off his shoulders and landed in front of him, blushing.

"I—I'm sorry Neji-kun, I acted on impulse." Sakura looked away. "I—I'll leave you to your training now." She turned to leave.

Not knowing what to do, Neji tackled her to the ground.

"N-Neji-kun...?" Sakura looked up at him, blushing even harder. Neji was straddling on of her thighs, his arms, holding his body up, resting on the ground on either side of her head. Their noses touching, lips mere centimeters apart.

"Ne—Neji-k-kun?" came Sakura's timid voice.

"I—I mean, don't go..." he said, but he didn't move, he was blushing now too.

"Ano..." Sakura moved her hands to rest on Neji's neck and the back of his head. She pulled him down closer and kissed him; her eyes closing, as well as his.

It was sweet. She tasted sweet, that's what Neji was thinking as his tongue slipped into her mouth, briefly. He pulled away and looked at her, she was breathing hard, her eyes still closed, cheeks still blushing prettily.

"Neji," she paused, he noticed she didn't use the honorific '-kun'. "I—I li—love you." She murmured, keeping her eyes closed, afraid of rejection.

"Sakura," He whispered, "look at me." She opened her eyes, hesitantly. "Since that night, I couldn't get you out of my mind," he paused as he realized, he'd liked her even before that night. " I still can't, so don't tell me you're afraid of rejection, because, even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to reject you." He paused again, taking a deep breath, "I love you, too."

Sakura smiled brightly, kissing him deeply, her eyes glowing. Then they seemed to remember their position and scrambled up. Sakura jumped on Neji's back again, and they walked away from the field. "Let's go for Ramen!" Sakura giggled.

"That...was probably the strangest thing I've ever seen." Kiba said to Sasuke, who nodded; they had watched the entire exchange in the trees. They had originally been spying on Neji, but upon Sakura's arrival, they took more interest.

THE END

**A.N. I hope I did Jenny-sama's fic, at least a little bit of justice. My grammar sucks, so I'm sorry if this fic does too, though I hope people like it. REVIEW PLEASE. Thank you **

Kairinu –sama

Signing-off.


End file.
